fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystogan
* The title of this article is sometimes called Mystogan. Mist Gun(ミスト・ガン Misuto Gan) is one of the S-Class mages of the Fairy Tail guild. Personality Mist Gun is a reclusive member of the guild, and as a result, his past is a mystery. Luxus Dreher has stated that he knew what Mist Gun looks like and what may be his true name, but when he says "Another-". However, Luxus was cut off by Mist Gun before he could finish. Synopsis Garuna Island Arc His first appearance was at the beginning of the the arc, where he put all of the guild members to sleep, before he took a mission and left, leaving the guild quite mysteriously. Phantom Lord Arc Later, during the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, Mist Gun is shown to have gathered Makarov's lost magic together, giving the guild master strength to go to the battle site and defeat Jose Pola. When Polyushko questions why he didn't help the guild in their battle, he reveals many Phantom Lord flags, which shows that Mist Gun had single handedly destroyed Phantom Lord's sub-divisions. Fighting Festival Arc His latest appearance occurs during the massive battle Luxus had staged between Fairy Tail members, where he calmly walks into the town, making the number of Fairy Tail members capable of fighting a total of four; himself, Natsu Dragonil, Erza Scarlet and Gazille Reitfox. After Luxus' minions are defeated, Mist Gun confronts Luxus asking him to stop using the Hall of Thunder spell. He then gets into an argument about who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, him or Luxus; Mist Gun says he doesn't care about such things though. Mist Gun gets angry when he hears that Luxus knows something about him. With this, he tells Luxus he's about to see magic he's never seen before in their fight. Later, when Erza and Natsu arrive, Mist Gun was caught off guard and Luxus attacked him with his lightning which revealed his face. Under the mask was the exact same face of Jeral. Erza was stunned but Mist Gun immediately denied being Jeral though he said that he knew him. Before departing, Mist Gun apologized to them, leaving the rest of the fight up to them. During the parade, Mist Gun was seen among the crowd with a new (little more revealing) mask watching Erza's performance. Magic & Abilities *''Sleep Magic: One of the many types Mist Gun can use, He is so powerful at it that he can put most of the guild members to sleep, except for Makarov, who gets sleepy. *Illusion Magic: Mist Gun is very proficient in the use of powerful illusions. These include those as simple as distorting the landscape and creating false copies, or powerful techniques that warp and break down the enemy's mind :*'Matentrou (Skyscraper): Mist Gun first plants his five staffs into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a frog-like, dragonic demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. *'Fivefold Array: Mikagura (lit. ''Shinto Music & Dancing performed at the Imperial Palace): The user creates several magic circles covered in runes which releases a concentrated beam of magical energy directly below it. Mist Gun must use another illusion to distract the enemy first, because of the time necessary to prepare it. Trivia * Despite being a part of the guild, even Makarov knows very little about Mist Gun. * Makarov stated that Mist Gun is strong enough to replace him as the master of the guild but he is just too recluse. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members